Laser processing systems are being adopted in manufacturing for material processing at an ever increasing rate. Laser processing offers many advantages over more conventional processing techniques. For example, laser processing is particularly suited for cutting shapes or profiles out of materials, marking or preparing materials by removing or modifying surface layers of materials, and welding or sintering materials, because it offers the advantage of providing non-contact, tool-less, and fixture-less methods of processing materials. In many cases, laser processing is replacing processes that require investments in tooling such as dies for die cutting, masks for silk screening, or templates and fixtures for hard tooling.